I Love You When Youre Naughty
by Monstor
Summary: Sweeney Todd wakes up to find Mrs. Lovett has gone over the line, and tied him to a bed! WARNING: It does slip ooc now and then.


**I decided to do a fun little colaberation with one of my deviant friends :D Hope you like the perversnes of it all! And warning, they may slip ooc now and then**

-----

Sweeney lay on an unfamiliar soft material. His arms and legs felt stiff, almost stretched out. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to recollect his thoughts.

He had been in his shop, it was late. But he never closed shop, Seeing spilled blood excited him at any time. He was polishing his blade, then black. He couldn't remember how any of it happened, but there he was now.

A cold breeze hit his body, causing him to flinch, and his eyes to shoot open. He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. When he lifted his head, he was shocked to find that there was nothing covering his body. Something told him in the back of his head, that he knew exactly what had put him here.

His thoughts were confirmed as his gaze shifted, to see Mrs. Lovett at her bedside. She had a wicked smile contorting her face, as she lifted a blindfold, and tightened it around his head, blinding him from any vision. It was black again, but he was conscious.

" What's going on Mrs. Lovett? " He said casually, even in the uncomfortable position.

"Oh, g'morning, Mr. T!" she greeted him like she did every morning. "Did you have a nice night? Sleep well?"

He attempted to move his left arm, the one farthest away from him, but rough rope scratched against his wrist and held tight. He tried slipping his hand out, but that didn't work either. Instead, he was left to clench his fists angrily.

"Mrs. Lovett," he spoke threateningly. "Let me go."

He could hear her giggle loudly.

"It's a good thing lots'a people came in for a shave yesterday," she remarked, letting her fingers play across his bare chest. "I should still be able to make plenty of pies with everything I've got left. More then enough enough to get us by."

His legs were falling asleep. This was incredibly uncomfortable, and he barely paid attention to anything she was saying. Her fingers left comfortingly warm trails on his cool skin.

His body trembled under her touch.

" The meat won't do you any good if your in no condition to make it! " His voice was stern.

He couldn't see her smile, as she continued tracing patterns over his bare chest.

" Why so angry? " She asked, newly found confidence with him under her control.

The teasing tone she used, made annoyance and anger build up in his chest. ' Why was he mad? ' he thought to himself. ' You have me tied to a bed! '

He opened his mouth to tell her exactly that, but he felt her body rest over his, her skin just as bare. The warmness of her skin, against his icy flesh caused him to shudder. And all that left his lips was a cracked gasp.

He tried pulling at the ropes again, but they refused to release him.

"Dang it, woman!" he said in a whispered yell, in reality very amused by her actions. What she was doing to him, it was well thought out and obviously planned. "Can you at least take the blindfold off?"

"Not unless you behave." He felt her breath against his face, and felt her warm lips press gently against his.

If he behaved, as in, if he gave her what she wanted? He kissed her back, trying to put fake love and passion behind it. He felt one of her hands behind his head. Hopefully she would take the blindfold off. She undid the knot holding it on his face, and he shook it off his eyes, to be greeted by the nude Mrs. Lovett sitting on him.

"Hello again, love! Have you decided to behave?" Her teasing manner, her smiling face, her body, it all made him want to smile, but he attempted to look uninterested in her success.

"Maybe."

She giggled, shaking her head.

" That's alright, But don't tempt me to punish you. " She said tauntingly

He fixed his stare onto her face.

" Punish? " He repeated, a mocking tone nipping at his voice.

" You forget that I have the upper-hand, love. " She said, another smile twisting onto her face.

He would admit, Mrs. Lovett being strong, and controlling was a new side of her that he actually liked. But he was not the kind to be so easily controlled.

" You'll never have the upper hand over me Mrs. Lovett. " He said, not realizing his flirtatious tone.

"Ooh, is that right?" she cooed, running her fingers caressing down his jawline. "What d'ya say I have right now?"

He trembled at her warm touch.

"I will escape. And when I find you..."

"What're you going to do to me?" she asked, giggling.

"I'll... kill you?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow when she seemed unimpressed.

"I'll hide your razors. Or melt them down. Or better yet, sell them."

He gasped, actually hurt by the thought of his precious razors being taken from him again.

"You really are a wicked thing, love," he told her, suddenly growing hot. She hadn't moved, but he realized how close they were to each other, and he longed for something he couldn't do properly tied to the bed.

" Untie me. " He mumbled.

She smiled victoriously, maybe he'd noticed his defeat.

" After all those petty little threats, why should I? "

She had a toothy grin, and she let her tongue slide over her top row of teeth seductively. She would try and make him like it, but if not, she would still enjoy the ride.

"Because... if I'm tied to the bed, I can't reach you," he replied, once again attempting to slide his wrist through the rope. Goodness, that woman knew how to tie knots.

"Why do you want to reach me, love? So you can strangle me?"

"Not like that's not a good idea, but it's not what I was thinking about."

She leaned over to where his face was inches from his once again, and his heart beat quickened like it did after a kill.

"What were you thinking about then?"

For a moment he couldn't remember. What had he been thinking about?

Mrs. Lovett giggled again, realizing how giddy she was. He had stopped talking when she neared him, now she had the feeling that he liked it all as well.

She boldly slipped past his face, and took grip of his earlobe in-between her teeth. The way his body flinched excited her, and she traced her way down his neck, her nose grazing his skin.

When she reached the base between his neck and shoulder, she pinched another bit of flesh, sliding her tongue over the portion in her mouth.

The barber felt his blood boil, and then freeze at her touch. It took all he had to hold in a moan of pleasure. The tingling effects shot down his back, and through his legs, reaching every inch of his body, even though she was only working on one spot.

Half of him wanted to tell her to stop, but the other side told him to keep his mouth shut.

He foolishly tried tugging at his bindings again, the rope began burning his flesh. He was fighting with himself. What he wanted, what was most sensible. His breathing grew heavy.

Mrs. Lovett drew back to look him in the face.

" I'm pretty sure your thinking of somethin else now, ey love? "

A feeling in his stomach stopped him from speaking, and he bit his tongue.

There was only one thought in his mind now, only one thing that mattered to him, and that was Mrs. Lovett.

"Yes," he admitted, not looking at her bare form anymore. She laughed viciously, and he enjoyed the sound of her triumph. "You still haven't won, Mrs. Lovett."

She looked down at him. "What d'ya mean, Mr. Todd?"

His mind was working furiously to formulate some way he could get himself untied. He felt as though he would die if he didn't have her soon, if she just sat there, taunting him.

"You can't have what you want if you don't untie me."

Hm. He was right. If he was tied to the bed, it just wouldn't be as good. Her body burned with longing, and she was obviously thinking very hard about what she wanted to do now.

"C'mon, love," moaned Sweeney, attempting to sound helpless. "I want you so badly..."

She pondered over the thought, and he watched as she did. Her index finger lightly tapping at her chin. Her Mr. Tee surely was a master of con. She finally had him in her grasp but if she just foolishly decided to untie him, she could lose the upper-hand.

She gave him an evil smile. This was fun anyways.

" I don't know, I could find a way to get what I want with you staying the way you are. " She mocked.

She moved her face as close to his to where there noses touched.

" convince me. " She said as she bit her lower lip.

He sighed, his breath warm on her face. "You're going to have to get closer then that, since I can't move."

A smile played across her face and she pressed her lips gently to his. Her eyes closed as he inched her lips apart with his tongue, being as sweet and as gentle as he could possibly be. Her heart melted in her chest, and she was positive she could feel it dripping down into her stomach. Her moving lips became more rash as she longed for more, and soon, they were both apart, sucking in oxygen.

"Was that convincing enough?" whispered Sweeney.

She gasped for air, her hand was over her chest as it felt as if it were going to explode. She recomposed herself and put the same casual smile on her face.

" One at a time. " She wanted to drag this on as long as she could.

Leaning over him, she fumbled with the tight knot, until it loosened, and slid to the ground, letting his right arm free.

The knot had been hard to tie, and even harder to untie.

" Better? " She whispered

He reached his right arm to his left, already attempting to free himself. But after a few minutes of struggling, he gave up again.

" Don't be stubborn love. " She said playfully.

" Show me what your skilled hand can do by itself. " Her voice was smooth.

He flexed his arm testily, barely feeling the numb limb. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her down on top of him and kissing her forcefully. He felt her hands cup both sides of his face, and he buried his hand in her hair, keeping her close. When she pulled away, he only let her lift her head so far.

"Another?" he questioned, watching the playful glimmer in her eyes.

"A' course, love." She popped out of the bed and went around to untie the rope around his left ankle, so if he wanted to move dramatically, he still couldn't do it.

Sweeney wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't.

" Why must you taunt me so? " He asked.

She crawled back onto him, and he didn't hesitate this time. She was talking too much, and he just wanted to freely move around. Using what control he had, he pulled at her neck, forcing her as close to him as he could.

He lightly bit her lower lip, as her tongue traveled around his mouth, every now and then getting in the way. They fought for complete control, but obviously all they were doing was butting heads.

He was glad when she pulled away, since they were getting no where.

"The last two at once, please, my love?" he begged her, and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "I promise to be a good boy."

They grinned playfully at each other, and she moved to untie his other arm. He felt the bond loosen, but the knot wasn't all the way done. She moved to the only one left, as he struggled to pull his arm free from the loosened bond. By the time he had done so, she was almost done with the one she was working on.

Not being able to wait, Sweeney lunged towards her, grabbing her and pulling her into the bed. She squealed happily, his foot slipped free. He pinned her against the bed, making sure not to put too much of his weight on her.

"Who's got the upper hand now, love?" he whispered teasingly into his ear.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as her time of power was gone. But the best part was just starting.

Sweeney vigorously pressed against her, and she greedily accepted his kisses. Her insides felt hot, but her skin was extremely cool, warmed where their skin was pressed together.

The barber was very controlling with things. I guess it was because most of his life, for fifteen years, he had no control. And now, things were much easier to lead.

He dared to cross lines, and do things he wouldn't even let himself think about doing with Lucy...Lucy. He almost whispered her name, but clenched his teeth tight instead, and Mrs. Lovett paused, thinking he was retracting, and beginning to deny her access.

" Mr. Tee? " Had she been right about losing what she had worked so hard for. Planning all this hadn't exactly happened overnight.

He shook his head, as if he could clear the thoughts of Lucy away. He needed to be thinking about only one thing, what he was currently doing. He needed this bit of enjoyment in his harsh life. He was afraid to open his mouth to her, knowing her reaction to him saying his first wife's name would not be to his liking. He kept control of his mind, and when he breathed out a name, it was much different.

"Mrs. Lovett," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, trying to look as if he didn't know why she had paused. He watched as she eyed him carefully for signs of rejection, and when she found none, the tension in her body melted away again.

He had barely noticed her body was tense, until he felt her relax under him. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, then the moment would slip from his grasp.

The feel of being so close to another person, it was new. It was comforting, and it made the pain disappear for the moments time.

" Mr. Tee? " Mrs. Lovett rasped.

" hm? " He hummed as he lowered his head to her neck, in an attempt to mimic her earlier actions.

" Do you love me? " She asked.

He paused, pulling his head back up to face her.

" What? " He asked, not quite sure he heard her correctly.

" Do you love me? " She repeated softly.

She had thought this would have all started out with her in control, and enjoying it alone. Him depriving her of attention for so long, that she didn't care how he would react, because he hadn't cared with her. And now that he was over her, and things were flipped around. It felt nice. And she wanted to know if all this false hope, dreams of the sea. If it was just an illusion she couldn't reach. If this was as close as she'd ever get.

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again as he thought carefully about what he was going to say. Did he love her? He wasn't sure if he could remember what love felt like. It had been so long ago... and he wracked his brain trying to remember a time he had loved somebody. The only feeling he could associate with love was vengeance, and he certainly didn't feel like that. He decided to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Yes."

There was a sense of doubt in his words that Mrs. Lovett caught. But that he even said it was enough, and the moment they shared as of now was the only thing she let herself care about.

She tangled her fingers through his hair, and pulled him into a kiss that lacked lust, but was fired with passion.

And for now, it was good enough for her.

------------------------------------------

**Like I said. Just a fun little crack fic i did with a friend. I'd prefur not to get flamed on anything for it :)**


End file.
